Chai Maxx ZERO
Chai Maxx ZERO is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on December 24, 2014 as the double side A coupling for the single Hitotsubu no Egao de… / Chai Maxx ZERO. The song is the "prequel song" to the original Chai Maxx.只野菜摘 natsumi tadano @tadanonatsu - 9:06 AM - 31 Dec 2014 Details The song is written and composed by the original Chai Maxx songwriter and composer, Natsumi Tadano and Masaru Yokoyama, respectively. Tadano made the song as a prequel to Chai Maxx, while originally Kanako Momota proposed it as the sequel titled "Chai Maxx NEW". The song is a comical version to Chai Maxx, since it was used as the commercial song of comic reader Comico. As a prequel, the song depicted the tension of waiting for the match (that is described in Chai Maxx) in the waiting and dressing room.只野菜摘 natsumi tadano @tadanonatsu - 9:20 AM - 31 Dec 2014 Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Renshuu renshuu hitasura renshuu Maketara zero no mama da yo Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Chai masu, Cha Cha Cha Cha Moracchai masu Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Chai masu, Cha Cha Cha Cha Tsukanjai masu! Daijoubu, dekiru tte Shinkokyuu shitanda Amaenbou mo sorosoro sotsugyou... Yappa jikai kara de ii desu ka Gakugaku gakugaku Gakugaku gakuburu Mushaburuide hakisou Yatara Sowasowa dokidoki urouro Yatte yaru ze to namida no imetore Aa yada na minna Motto jibun no koto shinjite yo ne Kitai no bun dake kowai yo Dakedo kitai sae mo sarenai no nara Sore wa motto kowai koto da yo OH! Cha Cha Cha Cha Shinjichai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Koko ni iru no ga Suki suki suki suki suki suki Daisuki Dakara nandomo saichousen Maketemo makenai Make ppuri guranpuri Kawaiku gomakashitemo muda sa Buzama na ikizama sono zama wa nanda Asu wo mezashite icchokusen Suki suki suki suki suki suki Daisuki Kotoba de suki to iu dake ja naku Shoumei suru yo Jirijiri jiri iza! IcChai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Chai masu, Cha Cha Cha Cha Moracchai masu Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Chai masu, Cha Cha Cha Cha Tsukanjai masu! Honban no chokuzen, nanka onaka ga itai na Chachacha Ocha bakka nondeta kara da yo Ano ne sou ne, Chotto tabe sugi chau no Zubuzubu zubuzubu Oborechai sou da Appu appu, kinchou Rirakkusu shiteita demo ano hi wa Shuuchuuryoku ga owatte gomen ne Doryoku mo ase mo Nakama doushi naraba shitteru kedo Kekka wo misenakya dame na no Yareru dekiru atsuku hagemasu koe ga Kata ni kakaru ii puresshaa OH! Cha Cha Cha Cha Shinjichai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Kimi to iru no ga Suki suki suki suki suki suki Daisuki Chiimu purei ga seimeisen Imamade daremo mita koto ga nai yume Isshoni tsukamaete mimasen ka Itsumademo soba de tatakaeru basho wo Mamoritai kara daikessen Suki suki suki suki suki suki Daisuki Kotodama hanatsu biggu mausu sa Shoumei suru yo Jirijiri jirijiri Jirijiri jirijiri Jirijiri jiri iza! KacChai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Chai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Kimi no tame ni watashira no tame ni Egao namida zenbu tsurete iku Hoero ya moero ya Funbare appare Hibuta wa kirareta Jirijiri jirijiri Girigiri girigiri Jirijiri jiri iza! YacChai Maxx OH! Cha Cha Cha Cha Shinjichai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Koko ni iru no ga Kimi to iru no ga Suki suki suki suki suki suki Daisuki Chiimu purei ga seimeisen Imamade daremo mita koto ga nai yume Isshoni tsukamaete mimasen ka Itsumademo soba de tatakaeru basho wo Mamoritai kara daikessen Suki suki suki suki suki suki Daisuki Kotodama hanatsu biggu mausu sa Shoumei suru yo Jirijiri jirijiri Jirijiri jirijiri Jirijiri jiri iza! KacChai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Chai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha |-| Original = 練習練習　ひたすら練習 負けたらゼロのままだよ Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha チャイマス、 Cha Cha Cha Cha もらっちゃいます Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha チャイマス、 Cha Cha Cha Cha つかんじゃいます！ 大丈夫、できるって 深呼吸したんだ あまえんぼうもそろそろ卒業… やっぱ次回からでいいですか ガクガクガクガク ガクガクガクブル 武者震いで吐きそう やたら ソワソワドキドキウロウロ やってやるぜと涙のイメトレ あーやだなみんな もっと自分のこと信じてよね 期待のぶんだけ怖いよ だけど期待さえもされないのなら それはもっと怖いことだよ OH! Cha Cha Cha Cha 信じちゃいMaxx Cha Cha Cha Cha ここにいるのが スキスキスキスキスキスキ 大好き だから何度も再挑戦 負けても負けない 負けっぷりグランプリ 可愛くごまかしてもムダさ 無様な生き様そのザマは何だ 明日をめざして一直線 スキスキスキスキスキスキ 大好き 言葉で好きと言うだけじゃなく 証明するよ ジリジリジリいざ！ 行っChai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha チャイマス、 Cha Cha Cha Cha もらっちゃいます Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha チャイマス、 Cha Cha Cha Cha つかんじゃいます！ 本番の直前、なんかお腹が痛いな チャチャチャ お茶ばっか飲んでたからだよ あのねそうね、 ちょっと食べ過ぎチャウノ ずぶずぶずぶずぶ おぼれちゃいそうだ アップアップ、緊張 リラックスしていたでもあの日は 集中力が終わってゴメンネ 努力も汗も 仲間同士ならば知ってるけど 結果をみせなきゃダメなの やれる　できる　熱く励ます声が 肩にかかる　いいプレッシャー OH! Cha Cha Cha Cha 信じちゃいMaxx Cha Cha Cha Cha きみといるのが スキスキスキスキスキスキ 大好き チームプレイが生命線 今まで誰もみたことがない夢 一緒につかまえてみませんか いつまでもそばで闘える場所を 守りたいから大決戦 スキスキスキスキスキスキ 大好き 言霊放つビッグマウスさ 証明するよ ジリジリジリジリ ジリジリジリジリ ジリジリジリいざ！ 勝っChai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Chai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha きみのために　私らのために 笑顔　涙　全部連れて行く 吼えろや　燃えろや ふんばれ　あっぱれ 火蓋は切られた ジリジリジリジリ ギリギリギリギリ ジリジリジリいざ！ やっChai Maxx OH! Cha Cha Cha Cha 信じちゃいMaxx Cha Cha Cha Cha ここにいるのが きみといるのが スキスキスキスキスキスキ 大好き チームプレイが生命線 今まで誰もみたことがない夢 一緒につかまえてみませんか いつまでもそばで闘える場所を 守りたいから大決戦 スキスキスキスキスキスキ 大好き 言霊放つビッグマウスさ 証明するよ ジリジリジリジリ ジリジリジリジリ ジリジリジリいざ！ 勝っChai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Chai Maxx Cha Cha Cha Cha Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' **2014.12.24 Momoiro Christmas 2014 Saitama Super Arena Taikai ~Shining Snow Story~ Trivia *Like in the original Chai Maxx, the title is a pun to chaimasu (ちゃいます) such as in Ya Chai Maxx. * The ZERO can indicate that this song is supposed to be a prequel of the original, Chai Maxx. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z